1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a device characteristic compensation circuit and a semiconductor apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
In general, a plurality of semiconductor chips, which are to be mounted on semiconductor apparatuses, are manufactured in a state in which they are arranged on a wafer. While the plurality of chips are manufactured on the same wafer, the performances of the plurality of chips may vary. That is to say, even though a chip positioned on the center portion of the wafer and a chip positioned on the peripheral portion of the wafer are manufactured through the same manufacturing procedure, these chips may undergo differences in processes. Thus, changes may occur in the characteristics of devices constituting the chips, and accordingly, changes may occur in the performances of the chips.
Semiconductor apparatuses are designed to use an internal voltage with a predetermined level regardless of the above-described differences in the characteristics of the devices and the performances of chips. Thus, the change in the characteristics of devices of a chip may be reflected on the performance of the semiconductor apparatus, and thus the performance of the semiconductor apparatus may deteriorate.
However, in a known semiconductor apparatus, the internal voltage with the predetermined level is used regardless of the frequency of the clock signal and the characteristics of the devices.